


Sanders Sides drabbles

by Princeyssash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dad!Virgil, Gen, M/M, Trans!Logan, child!roman, child!virgil, dad!patton, parental!prinxiety, trans!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeyssash/pseuds/Princeyssash
Summary: A bunch of drabbles for the Sanders Sides fandom.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Logan+Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> test

Logan sat at his desk, his hands only just sticking out of his sweater sleeves. Hoodies and sweaters were his favourite pieces of clothing. The thicker fabric hid stuff he didn’t want to show and they were just so comfortable. The sweater he had put on that morning was the favourite of his collection. It was a dark blue knitted fabric with a thin silver thread, making it look like the night sky full of stars. He moved his thumbs along the inside of the sleeves, feeling the bumps of the threads as he tried to focus on his homework.


	2. Remile+keys

Remy stared at the set of keys in his hand.   
“And you’re sure that you’re sure about this?” He asked Emile, his boyfriend.   
Emile giggled and put his hands over Remy’s hand with the keys in it. “Yes, I’m sure, silly. You’re my boyfriend, I love you and you basically live in my house already,” He smiles at Remy, “it’s so much easier for you to have your own set of keys to my house,”   
Remy looked at the keys, then to his boyfriend, then back to the keys. Then he hugged his boyfriend tight.  
“I love you so much,”


	3. Prinxiety+picture

“Dada! Dada! Look! I drew you a picture!” Virgil turned to his son to look at the picture he had made for him. It looked like some squiggles to him but he was sure Roman had drawn something fantastic in his brain, even if Virgil couldn’t tell right away.  
“That’s amazing, my little prince!” Virgil smiled at Roman, “how about you tell me about it,”   
“This is you,” Roman pointed, “and this is me! You’re holding my hand and we’re walking in the park and it's summer and then you meet Mr Logan and you kiss and fall in love,”


	4. Loceit+scales

Deceit looked at his boyfriend, who looked away as soon as he noticed Deceit looking. Deceit shakes his head, what was up with Logan today?   
“Is there… something wrong?” Deceit put his hand on Logan’s arm, “Is there something on my face?”  
Logan shook his head, “I was just looking at your scales,”  
Deceit looked at him, “What’s wrong with my scales?” He brought a hand up to his face, covering his scales. Logan grabbed Deceits hand and pulled it away from his face, bringing back his favourite part of his boyfriend back into view.  
“I just think they’re gorgeous,”


	5. Moxiety+family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned into a double drabble so it's 200 words instead of 100!

“Daddy, why do other children have a mommy and a daddy?” Patton looked at his son, Virgil, as he tried to form a response. He knew Virgil was growing up but he had hoped to avoid the tough questions for a little longer.   
“Well, kiddo, do you remember what daddy told you about how I used to be grandma and grandpa's daughter? Way back then, I got pregnant and I had you. When I discovered I was pregnant, I told my boyfriend and he got scared and left… But then I had you, and I became me and we made our own little family together. Some kiddos might have a mommy and a daddy but you have me and I have you, and I hope that’s enough,” Patton smiled at his son, who looked at him with eyes as big as saucers.   
“Wow, really?”   
“Yeah, kiddo,” Patton pulled his son into a sideways hug. He was growing up way too fast. “But I’m happy now and I hope you are happy too, V,”   
Virgil put his head on his dad’s chest and nodded. His daddy was the bestest! He should tell him that.  
“I love you, daddy, you’re the best,”


	6. Logicality+knitting

Logan sat at his desk, figuring out what the best planning would be for the busy week Thomas had coming up.  
“LoLo!” Logan heard Patton’s voice outside his door and turned towards the door to see it open and see his boyfriend’s face in the door opening. He was holding something in his hands, what could it be?   
“LoLo!” Patton bounced over to stand next to Logan's chair, “I knitted you a sweater,” Patton held up the sweater for Logan to see. It was beautifully made with a mix of light and dark blue thread.   
“Thank you, Patton, it’s beautiful,”


	7. Analogical+tattoos

Virgil was cuddled up to his boyfriend, as he was every Friday night. Logan put his arm around Virgil, which caused his sleeve to ride up a little bit. What was that? A black line on Logan’s arm, peeking out from his sleeve.   
“Is that a tattoo, Lo?” Virgil looked at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows.   
“Oh! Yeah, I got it this week,” Logan pulled up his sleeve to show Virgil his tattoo, an infinity sign made up of mathematical formulas and vocabulary words and, wait, was that Virgil’s name?   
“So?” Logan looked nervous, “What do you think?”  
“It’s beautiful,”


End file.
